


FlashBack

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur se remémore sa rencontre avec Alfred, leur premier baiser suivi de... Leur première fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FlashBack

Alfred avait raison, Arthur ressemblait de plus en plus à un vieux.

L'anglais passait désormais la moitié de son temps devant ses albums photos, se rappelant avec nostalgie tous ses voyages à l'étranger. Une fois il s'était même mis à pleurer devant une photo le représentant lui, se faisant enlacer par son petit-ami à côté de la Statue de la Liberté.

Pathétique.

Il était emmitouflé dans une couverture sur le canapé, une tasse de thé dans une main, l'album dans l'autre. Il tournait les pages, encore et encore, étudiant minutieusement les photos, les imprimant dans son esprit. Le blond les connaissait déjà toutes par cœur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému quand il en revoyait certaines.

Il avait grandi.

Arthur et Alfred avaient quatre ans d'écarts. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits, tellement petits que l'américain ne savait pas dire grand chose. Dès ce jour, le plus vieux s'était très vite attaché à lui. Pareil de l'autre côté. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin et aimaient beaucoup jouer ensemble, du coup, soit l'un venait chez l'autre, soit c'était le contraire.

Ils passaient tout leur temps, leurs anniversaire, les fêtes ensembles. Leurs parents étaient ravis de voir que, malgré leur différence d'âge, ils s'aimaient autant... Un peu trop même.

Un malheureux jour, une dispute avait éclaté. Arthur ne se rappelait plus de la raison pour laquelle il s'était mis à insulter son cadet, mais il se souvenait très bien des larmes de ce dernier.

C'était le jour de son anniversaire, de ses dix-sept ans. Il en avait vingt et un.

Lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point ce qu'il avait dit avait blessé son cousin, il s'en était extrêmement voulu. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, il se serrait dans sa poitrine, se faisait écarteler et se brisait en même temps. Il se sentait tellement monstrueux. Il voulait effacer ces dix dernières minutes et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Alors il l'avait enlacé.

C'était maladroit, le blond n'enlaçait pas souvent les gens. Arthur faisait une tête de moins qu'Alfred, ce qui avait fait rire ce dernier, lui disant que normalement c'est lui qui devait se faire enlacer, pas le contraire. L'anglais l'insulta, mais tout ce qu'il reçu en échange fut un nouveau rire, et des bras qui se resserraient autour de lui. Il se sentait tellement bien et en sécurité.

Il sourit doucement, se laissant aller dans les bras de son cousin quand ce dernier le repoussa un peu. L'anglais voulu protester mais une paire de lèvres l'en empêchèrent. Il se faisait embrasser. Il se faisait même très bien embrasser! Il ne savait pas qui avait appris à Alfred à faire ces choses avec sa langue mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Arthur se tendit un peu quand il sentit une des mains de son cousin s'égarer sur ses fesses mais le laissa faire. Son autre main s'était égarée sur sa hanche et le caressait, le faisant gémir doucement.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle mais se retrouvèrent aussitôt pour un nouveau baiser plus passionné encore. Alfred mis ses mains dans le pantalon d'Arthur et malaxa son postérieur, faisant gémir l'anglais.

«-A-Alfred... Arrête...N-nous sommes c-cousins... C'est mal.. Nnnh.»

Cette phrase ne servit à rien. Ledit Alfred rapprocha leurs corps, frottant leurs débuts d'érections pour obtenir encore plus de gémissements de l'homme qu'il aimait, ce qu'il réussit très bien. Il admira le visage rouge d'Arthur... Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Peut-être que son cousin avait raison après tout, ils étaient quand même cousin... Un ''Alfred'' murmuré sensuellement au creux de son oreille eut raison de lui.

Il le souleva, mit ses mains sous ses fesses pour mieux le soutenir et couru dans sa chambre.

Arthur se souvenait très bien de cette nuit. Mais ce dont il se souvenait le mieux était la réaction de leurs mères lorsqu'au petit matin elles les avaient retrouvé enlacés... Nus.

Jetés dehors. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient eu.

Heureusement pour eux, Arthur avait un petit appartement. Ils se fichaient du fait que leurs parents ne voulaient plus les voir, ils s'aimaient et vivaient ensembles. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Arthur entendit des clés tourner dans la serrure puis la porte qui s'ouvrait.

«Arthur? T'es là?»

L'anglais referma doucement son album, le glissa sous le canapé et posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Il se releva et alla sauter dans les bras de son amant qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Se remémorer toute cette histoire lui avait donné une soudaine envie de sexe. Et il allait l'assouvir.


End file.
